Footprints
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: They buried their hearts in that cold ground. And this time, nothing was there to break their falls.
1. Chapter 1

Oh man, ya'll know what I just realized? I love torturing Bobby and Alex! MWAHAHA!! (clears throat) Okay, so maybe I didn't _just _realize it... So, ya'll know the drill, bunnies. Read, and please review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... Let's just not go there right now, okay? (grins evilly)

This chapter is for Confused, for her help with the song and story title. Thanks, girl!

The rain pounded ruthlessly around them as the tiny casket was lowered into the ground, disappearing into the dark hole. The people who had gathered solemnly around the grave began dropping roses onto the coffin, and the parents of the small child clung to each other.

One by one, the mourners left, until only five people remained around the tiny hole. Carolyn leaned into Mike's embrace and rested her head on his broad shoulder, shaking a little when his hand slipped down to rest on her large stomach. He reached out and touched Alex's shoulder, his mind void of any appropriate words that could explain his sorrow for their loss. So he didn't say anything.

A few minutes later, Mike guided his pregnant wife from the gravesite, and Deakins soon followed them.

Alex stared at the marble headstone, oblivious to everything around her. All she could see were the words etched into the smooth stone.

Samuel Robert Goren

May 23rd, 2008- March 5th, 2011

Heaven Was Needing An Angel

As she read the words over and over, all she could think was, _Why my son? Why my baby?_ Bobby leaned closer to her, and she allowed herself to lean on him as she cried for her son, for their son.

_Oh the ocean's a little bit bigger tonight _

_Two more teardrops somebody cried _

_One of them happy and one of them bluer than blue _

_The tide goes out and the tide comes in _

_And someday they'll be teardrops again _

_Released in a moment of pleasure or a moment of pain _

_Then they drift on down and ride to the sea again_

TBC...

A/N: (passes around boxes of Kleenex) Okay, so go review if ya'll wanna see how I make it better... Oh, and the song is Two Teardrops, by Steve Wariner. Now, go review, bunnies! Go!


	2. Isabelle

Haha, okay, I know that that was a totally evil way to begin a story, but it was a necessary evil. And hopefully this chapter will make up for it, or make you guys even madder... I'm hoping for the first...

Disclaimer: Uh... They're mine? No? Dang it...

This chapter is for Confused, who, even though she doesn't agree with where I'm planning to take this, has agreed to continue helping me with it. (big cheesy grin) Thanks, Confused!

Mike and Carolyn watched as Bobby trudged into the bullpen, his limp more noticeable than ever. Carolyn's worried eyes met her husband's, and she knew that they were both thinking the same thing. Bobby Goren was a mere shadow of his former self. After their son died, Alex disappeared, and they watched helplessly as he fell apart, piece by piece. He continued to lose weight until Deakins threatened to have him hospitalized, and his eyes no longer held that sparkle of happiness. They were dull and lifeless, reflecting how he felt inwardly. His cheeks were hollow and sunken in, and he rarely smiled.

Carolyn absently ran her hand over her large stomach, and Mike couldn't help but smile at her.

Suddenly Deakin's office door swung open, and he glared at Bobby and ordered, "Goren, crib. Now!" Bobby looked at him, then slowly rose from his chair and disappeared around the corner.

A while later, Mike happened to look up from his paperwork, and he nearly fell out of his seat. A little girl was walking into the bullpen, clutching a worn teddy bear. Her dirty blond hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and her blue denim overalls were smudged and stained. She looked to be about three or four years old, and her lower lip trembled as her big eyes scanned the room, coming to settle on Mike and Carolyn.

Immediately Mike stood up and slowly approached the child, stopping to crouch down in front of her so their eyes were level. "Are you lost, honey?" he asked softly, and the little girl pursed her lips and gripped her teddy bear tighter. Something clicked in his mind, and he reached into his pocket and produced his badge, offering it to her. She looked at him for a second, then shot her hand out and snatched it from his hand, staring at it curiously. "My name's Mike, and I'm a policeman," he murmured, watching her closely.

She ran her tiny fingers over the gold shield, then whispered, "My mommy has one of these."

"Is your mommy a cop?" he asked, and she nodded slowly. "Where is your mommy, sweetheart?"

"Mommy says I hafta live with my daddy now," she mumbled sadly, and Mike saw the tears fall from her eyes.

"Is your daddy here?"

The little girl reached one hand into her pocket and pulled out a folded up picture, well worn and wrinkled with age. He watched as she carefully unfolded the picture, then held it up to his face and pointed to the man in it. "Mommy says that's my daddy," she stated, and Mike's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. The man she was identifying as her father was none other than Bobby Goren. He looked at the child again, and suddenly it all made sense.

With the exception of her dark brown eyes, which were obviously Bobby's, she was the spitting image of Alex, from her long blond hair to her thin pink lips. She wasn't malnourished, but she was a little thin for her age, just like her mother. Around her neck as a delicate looking chain with a heart pendant, and for a fleeting moment, he recognized it as the one he had helped Bobby pick out for Alex one Valentine's Day.

From behind him, he heard his wife clear her throat, and he blinked and smiled at the little girl. "Can you tell me what your name is, honey?" he asked, and she ducked her head bashfully. As she did, all doubt was removed from his mind as to whether or not she was Bobby's daughter.

"Isabelle," she answered finally, and a grin lit up his face.

"Okay, Isabelle. You know what? I have a little girl about your age," he stated, and her mouth curved up in a bright smile.

"Really?"

He nodded and reached into his wallet, producing a small picture of his daughter and handing it to Isabelle. "Her name's Rachel," he said, and she smiled as she looked at the picture.

Deakins chose that moment to appear from his office, and he looked curiously at his detective and the little girl. "Who's your friend, Mike?" he laughed as he knelt down beside them.

To Mike's surprise, Isabelle let out a whimper and flung herself into Mike's arms, her tiny body shaking. Deakins looked at Mike in surprise, and the detective shrugged, then motioned to the little girl and said, "Cap, this is Isabelle." Deakins was completely unprepared for the next words that crossed Mike's lips. "Bobby's daughter."

For a moment, Deakins just sat there, his mouth opening and shutting occasionally. Then he finally said, "Are you sure she's Bobby's? I mean, how? Alex took off-"

"Just a few months after Sam, I know. But that's plenty of time, and she's the right age. And she has this." He handed Deakins the picture, and the older man sighed and ran his hand through his silver hair.

Mike rose carefully to his feet with Isabelle in his arms, and he looked helplessly at Deakins. "How are we going to do this?" he asked, and Deakins said, "I guess we should take her to Bobby, then get her into some clean clothes and give her some dinner."

"Take who to me?" a soft voice called, and every head whipped around to see Bobby shuffle into the bullpen. Mike and Deakins exchanged glances, and Bobby's gaze drifted down to the small girl cuddled in Mike's arms. Isabelle lifted her head from Mike's shoulder to assess Bobby, and once she recognized him, reached her arms out to him.

Bobby stared at Mike, who sighed and said, "Bobby, this is Isabelle. Your daughter."

TBC...

A/N: Hee hee, see? I hope that makes ya'll happy... (looks around nervously) Right? Review and lemme know!


End file.
